Ashi Inuzuka
|english voice=Richard Ian Cox |japanese voice=Kappei Yamaguchi |spanish voice=Enzo Fortuny |ref= |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=October 18 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=12-13 |age-part2=17 |height-part1=150.8 cm-153.2 cm |height-part2=172.1 cm |weight-part1=40.1 kg-40.6 kg |weight-part2=54.2 kg |rank-part1=Genin |rank-part2=Jōnin |classification=Pseudo-Jinchūriki~Nine-Tailed Demon Fox |occupations=Swordsman |nature type=Wind Release~Affinity, Earth Release, Lightning Release, Fire Release |ninja registration=626319 |academy age=12 |chunin age=13 |affiliations=Konohagakure |clan=Inuzuka clan |shippuden=No |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire |ova debut=Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} is a jōnin-level Shinobi of Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan. He and his partner, Shirogami are both members of Team Night, and the second Pseudo-Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Background Not much is known about Ashi's past due to most of it being Erased At a very young age which is the side effect of him being kidnapped by an unknown organization and was put through numerous test thus how he Became the second person to be the Pseudo-Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox thou only the Hokage and. Personality At the beginning he was very cocky, arrogant as where most Inuzuka's and was seen as an exuberant, impatient, impulsive, and inattentive wannabe Ninja thou as time went on he proved him self to be more than that. Ashi always focuses on the battle and doesn't hesitate when attacking his opponent. He doesn't back down from challenges and has a strong concept of honor as a Ninja. He gives his all during a battle and expect other Ninja's to do the same. In Part 2 He becomes more mature and wiser. He is best friends with Tyler Solis, but he get's easily fed up with him trying to get close to out shine him. In the manga, he is much more friendlier and talks a lot more than he does in the anime. Now he is known to be one of the strongest Shinobi in Konohagakure. He died by the hands of Tyler, by order of the Akatsuki. Appearance Ashi's personality and fighting style is further complemented by his wild appearance as while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Unlike the rest of his clan, he has long messy Dark Green hair that is caught in a short ponytail, sharp Blue eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks thou his are scar's that he carved him self. During Part I, Ashi's attire consisted of a dark green sleeveless coat on a green shirt. He also wears Brown gloves, boots and belt and beige pants, with a beige Hitai-ate During Part II, he wears a sleeveless black jacket over a green shirt. He also wears a brown belt and brown boots and gloves and Light grey pants. He also wears a pendant around his neck. Abilities Unlike Most member's of the Inuzuka clan most Ashi's techniques are not collaboration jutsu along with his companion Shirogami; instead they are based off on his taijutsu as well as his ninjutsu. he's also able to make a perfect synchronisation with his team-mates as seen during his fight against their sensei where he works perfectly with Ryuunosuke. Taijutsu In Part I, it was shown that Ashi has really fast movements, and his great speed makes him hard to hit in battle as seen during his fight against Ryo. In Part II, during his fight against Ryuunosuke, not only was he able to discover where Ryuunosuke had moved to, he was even fast enough to surprise him and attack him from behind, without anyone noticing the attack. Enhanced Senses As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Ashi possesses enhanced senses of hearing and smell. His most powerful sense, and weapon, is his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, he can make his sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average; making it easy for him to distinguish people by their scent. In Part II, Ashi stated that his nose was stronger than any Inuzuka/Ninja or Hound that has came before him and alive now. This skill makes him vital in search missions because he is the one who tracks and also makes the possibility to avoid any trap or enemy. Inuzuka Clan Abilities He is proficient in several canine-based techniques. His battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by his special clan techniques. He fights and attacks with the ferocity of a beast, utilizing his sharp claws and other beast-like abilities that he gains from his Four Legs Technique. Despite his pride as an individual fighter, he Usually uses tag-team tactics with Shirogami when ever he feels overwhelmed. Together, they can attack at high speed with excellent coordination. Stats Part I Part II Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Ashi was seen with wondering around while the Konoha 11 where eating barbecue to celebrate Naruto and Sai's recovery. When Hiruko announced a fourth ninja war will occur, he was seen with Konoha army preparing to face off with the sand army. After the Konoha 11 left the village to go after Kakashi, He was Later seen again wondering around Konoha after the war was over. Video Games Trivia Quotes References